


Warmth Within

by YourWickedObsession



Series: Warmth Within [1]
Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Divergent, F/M, Love, OC is a Divergent, Romance, Suggested Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWickedObsession/pseuds/YourWickedObsession
Summary: Leah Wilson, Dauntless born and raised. She had strived in her twenty-four years of life to have her image nothing less than the feared badass Lead Guard, but it wasn't always as such. Though she had the natural ability of the Dauntless way of life, Leah, also known as Maze, hides away a secret that if she were to out it, her life, and those she cared about, could come to a violent end. That was until she reconnected with one man she had known and trusted since their initiation. Eric Coulter.
Relationships: Eric Coulter/Fem!OC
Series: Warmth Within [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939183
Kudos: 5





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Divergent characters, only my Oc.
> 
> Heavy warning: In this chapter, there is suggested overtaking of our main female. I do apologize in advance.

Leah Wilson was like any Dauntless born child on their sixteenth year of life. Reckless, brave, ready. That morning, she got ready for the day, it was just like any other one in her mind. Though she knew today was the Choosing Ceremony. A man by the name of Drake had done her simulation the day prior, telling her she was clearly Dauntless through and through. There was no real way to have it any other way, she'd been raised there. She got dressed in her normal black tank top, black ripped jeans, and combat boots. She grabbed the black leather jacket her father had given to her on her birthday, slinging it over her shoulder before she went down the small hall of their large apartment to the kitchen. "Well, aren't you looking mighty Dauntless today." Her mother, Serena, mentioned as she sipped coffee from the stained black mug. "Of course. Why hide where I come from and where I'm going?" Leah said with a soft smile. Her mother was a short-statured woman, petite with long, jet black hair. Her piercing green eyes made her stand out from the rest, and some days, Leah wished she had gotten those instead of her father's chocolate brown ones. Her father pottered behind the island of the kitchen, still clearly waking up from the long night's shift of preparing for the newcomers to their Faction. He was tall, burly, with dark brown hair and dark eyes to match. His peppered stubble reminded Leah that they were no spring chickens anymore, and she'd made the right decision to stay put in the faction. They would need her in their old age. Leah made herself a piece of toast, knowing they would eat once the ceremony was done. 

The day went a little quicker once the initial morning was over, and she was now sitting with her parents in the Dauntless section. She had been fiddling with her fingers idly as they went through the list, she'd be one of the lasts, since her last name started with a W. Her eyebrow rose in surprise when she watched an Erudite boy named Eric to go for Dauntless, they rose and cheered for him as he walked over to join his new faction. It was even more so surprising when the selfless Abnegation named Tobias joined in with them. Stiffs hardly ever left their faction, and some even left Dauntless and Erudite to join them, not the other way around. Soon it was her turn. She stood confidently, striding to the pristine white cowls, each with an element that would bind them to their futures. She was given a clean, unused knife as she made it to the stage like platform, and a smile that she could only guess was fake by Jeanine Matthews. Erudites. She smiled back, before slicing the palm of her hand, no hesitation in her mind nor features as she let the blood drip and fall over the heated charcoals. "Dauntless!" Jeanine said as Leah grabbed a cloth and a band-aide to secure the bleeding in her palm. Her home faction rose and greeted her back to the stands, patting her back and hugging her. 

It wasn't long before Dauntless rose, rushing out of the doors to the auditorium and down the streets to the train platforms. The climb was easy for Leah, she'd done it many times before. The rush was always welcomed, though. She ran alongside her faction, a smile on her face as she paced her breathing to keep up with the rushing, oncoming train. She didn't bother grasping the handle to launch into the train, she just sidestepped into it with a jump, landing on her feet as she entered the train car. Close behind her were the transfers she was rather surprised to see come into Dauntless. The Erudite and the Abnegation were rather quiet, even though everyone was bustling about being just as surprised as she was. She pushed herself off the train car's wall, looking out of it. "Get ready." She called to the rest of them, in turn, they relayed her message. It was time to jump to the rooftop. She reared back a little, practically demonstrating to the rest what to do before she launched herself. She came to a skidding stop on her feet, before she stood and watched the rest join her. 

Jumping was never hard for Leah, she'd been raised here anyway. To be fearless. She had jumped into the hole in the building first and was now listening to the initiation speel. "Dauntless born with Lauren, the rest with me," Amar said. Leah walked over to Lauren, who playfully knicked her shoulder, causing Leah to return the playful punch to hers as well. Their group had gone straight to the cafeteria, seeing as they didn't have to have a tour of things around there. Though, Leah was stopped and separated from her group by their very own leader, Max. He'd congratulated her for following her parents' path, claiming he had something for her in a storage room her father had set aside for her. What happened in that small amount of time warped Leah's entire life. She emerged from the room, fresh bruises along her arms and neck. Her legs were shaky, and her appetite for food and life had completely dissipated from her earlier excitement. She entered the dining hall, sitting down blindly with a tray that merely had a burger on it, and a cup of water. "L-Leah?" A familiar voice called to her, shaking her from her nightmarish trance. She peered up to see Tori. She was sitting with initiates still, but they were transfers. "Yeah." Leah merely answered. "Come get a tattoo after you eat." Was all the older woman said. She knew something was wrong. Leah was normally a bubbly, fearless girl, and right now she looked as if she were a downed dog that had been trampled. Leah caught a steel grey-eyed look, it was the Erudite boy from the ceremony. She merely rose a brow at him and finished eating. 

The walk to Tori's tattoo parlor was quick, with Leah looking over her shoulder relentlessly until she got there. She rushed in, breathing out a shaky breath as her eyes locked with the older woman. Tori ushered her into the back room of the shop, before shutting the door and giving her a pointed look. "What happened?" She asked. Tori was like a big sister to Leah, they told each other everything. "M-Max..." Leah got out, before the croaking sound of her voice cut off into a sob. She collapsed to the floor, hugging her aching knees. She told Tori all that had happened with their leader behind that locked door, how he took complete advantage of her before the threats of killing her and her family came along if she told a soul. Tori cried with her, hugging her and promising her that she wouldn't tell a soul, but she needed to work herself through this. "You have to push it to the back of your mind. This can't be a fear that comes in the simulations. He'll find out." She warned. Leah nodded, sniffling as her tears dried out. That bastard had taken her innocence, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. 

The next week was a complete blur to her, combat training with the other Dauntless-born was easy for Leah. She'd even gained the nickname of Maze, for how she was able to weave out of everyone's hits and grasps. "Today, we will do things a little differently. Instead of fighting with your Dauntless-born friends here, you'll be paired against the transfer initiates." Lauren stated as the transfers came into the room with them. This would be a nice change. She looked around until her eyes locked onto him. The Erudite boy named Eric. His features were stone, and she liked every ounce of how he held himself. She was about to approach him when Lauren spoke up. "Eric and Maze, to the ring." 

Well, this would be a great way to make a good first impression. 

Not.


	2. Ain't It Fun?

"Maze and Eric," Lauren announced the two fighters that would be fighting first in the transfer and Dauntless-born collaboration. Leah walked up to the raised platform of the fighting ring and stanced herself immediately, awaiting her opponent. Those piercing grey eyes locked onto her, making her heartbeat pick up only slightly. He'd filled out nicely since he had made it to Dauntless, she wouldn't lie. Her thoughts were broken by him trying to strike first, her dodging it just in time to land a punch to his ribcage. He grunted out, trying again at her face, which made her dodge out of the way and swivel out of his reach when he went to grab her. Though she hadn't been paying attention to his footing, and immediately regretted that mistake as his foot slipped to hers and took her out. She gasped as she hit the ground, easily recovering to her hands and knees. A hitched breath left her as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind, making her freak out. Her elbow was brought back, hitting three times into Eric's face. He let her go on the second one, and she used this to recover. She uppercut him in the jaw, watching as he fell back with a thud, knocked out cold. "Maze wins!" Lauren said proudly. Leah breathed out as she looked down to the knocked out ex-Erudite, who was coming to now. "Let me help you up." She said softly, offering a shaky hand to him. He took it, and she pulled him up, walking off the training mat with him. 

"Damn, Maze. That was quick!" One of her friends, Maria, commented at dinner. Maze rolled her eyes. "It wasn't anything special, Mar." She mumbled into her food as she took another bite. She didn't like to be congratulated or praised, not for that. That was an anxiety attack, and poor Eric had gotten the blunt end of it all. "That was a good fight," Eric spoke up as he sat down next to her with his tray. "How's your nose?" Leah asked, forgetting the vulgar name that people called the Erudite. "It'll be alright." He said pointedly. "Good, didn't want to break it." She merely said before a mouthful of food entered her gob. The remainder of the dinner was nearly silent between the two, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice, even when her friends had dispersed. She was just finishing her cake when she looked over to him, he was watching her. "Do I have something on my face?" She said with a gentle smile. "No." He replied, making her raise a brow. "Okay, then?" Her voice was questioning. He laughed, looking away from her then, his ears growing red. "Wanna go do something fun?" She asked as she stood, him following. "Sure?" Now his voice was questioning. Oh, how the tables have turned. She placed her tray in the dirty pile, walking away with him close in tow. 

The zipline over the Dauntless compound of Chicago hadn't always been there. The day or so before Leah's sixteenth birthday was when the thrilling ride was placed, which was only a few months ago. She'd had the idea for it, and the leaders thought it would be a fun part of the initiation. "You're crazy," Eric said with a quirky smirk to his lips. "This is your idea of fun?" His question made her laugh. "This is Dauntless's idea of fun, you mean. And last I checked, your Dauntless now." She spoke as she hooked them both to ziplines that would run side by side with one another. "If you say so..." His voice trailed as he watched her do the harnesses on her waist, which she did notice. "Shut up and push off." Came her commanding voice, making him chuckle yet again as they both kicked off of the building. They were the last ones going through that night, and she was glad they were, so there would be no collision behind them. The wind rushed by violently, and even though the air that passed her ears like a tornado, she heard Eric's cheers beside her. She giggled, though the air quickly stole it away. It wasn't until a warmth enveloped over her hand that she realized Eric had grasped her hand. She gripped onto him just as they came down to the major decline, it was almost over. The magical moment of her being able to stomach the opposite sex touching her was coming to a rushing end. She grabbed the brake with her free hand, able to slow them both down before they slammed into the wall. Once they had halted, she helped unbuckle his harness after she freed herself. They were now walking back to accommodations. "That was... Really fun." Eric said as they strolled along. "Told you," Leah smirked. They stopped before they entered the building, his halting making her stop to make sure nothing was wrong. "Wanna go get a tattoo, or piercing tomorrow?" Eric asked, inching closer to her. Anxiety was rising, she knew what that inch was all about. "Already have four piercings, let's add more." She smirked, patting his shoulder. "Until tomorrow, Eric." She said softly, walking away from him and back to her parents' apartment. Maybe she should have let him kiss her?

The next few weeks had gone by so fast, Leah could hardly keep up. That very morning was the day they would announce the final rankings, and let everyone pick jobs and apartments. "Rooming with anyone?" Maria asked Leah as she stared at her soup. "Nope. If I can, I want a room by myself." She said as she sucked in a bit of the creamy potato soup. She loved that stuff, especially when it was topped with bacon and cheese. Maria seemed baffled, "Really?" She rose a brow, making Leah merely nod. She didn't want to have to worry about anyone else being in her space, especially since she knew what job she would take, given the chance. As soon as the board was uncovered, her eyes widened. The first three were Four, Eric, then herself. She'd actually finished in the top, and she was proud of Eric for coming in second. She knew how much topping out at the highest rank possible for him was, and she was glad he'd gotten there. "Hey, look at you!" She smiled, walking over to Eric as he waited to be called up to pick his job. "Look at yourself, congrats, Maze." He said with a soft smile. The two stood by one another, his arm lazily draped over her shoulders before he was called to sign up for his job and living arrangements. Though, as soon as she heard leader leave his mouth, her heart sunk. Eric as a leader would only push her farther away from him, seeing as he'd be working with the one man she didn't ever want to be around. 

Well... Fuck.


	3. The World Doesn't Stop Revolving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Important Note!   
> This chapter will briefly mention ovetaking of the main character and slight mention of (for lack of a better word) aborting, in a sense. Please note that I do not support this, but this is for the character build. I do apologize if this makes any readers uncomfortable. ***

Leah Wilson, AKA Maze.  
Position: Lead Guard  
Position Description: In charge of guards in Dauntless faction, periodic visitation to the fence surrounding Chicago. Present for all Dauntless leader meetings. 

Leah couldn't help but stare at the paper in front of her. This would be her life here in Dauntless. Sadly, she wouldn't get to avoid the man that so viciously took advantage of her in the weeks prior to now. The only one who still knew about that was Tori, who had told her to get over that fear, she had to practically get under someone else that she connected with. Her mind drifted to Eric. She had grown close to the former Erudite, even though many others thought of him as cold and closed off. She knew a different side of the man. She had been in Tori's bathroom for a solid five minutes now before they'd go down to the Pit and celebrate completing initiation. Her nerves were shot through the roof, hands slightly clammy as sweat beaded at the base of her skull. She was late for her monthly, and she was hoping with every willing peace of her mind that it wasn't what Tori had thought it was. That bastard wouldn't take her innocence and leave her to create a life she didn't want. As soon as she peered over the counter at the small white test, her heart sunk to the ground below her. This wasn't happening. Tears fell from her cheeks silently, before she tossed the thing into the trash and left the bathroom. She would take this into her own hands since she was completely sure Maz wouldn't approve of the procedure to rid her body of the reminder he'd left. "Hey, what was the result?" She heard the question in a low tone from Tori. "Negative. Let's go get trashed." Leah put on her best fake smile, and the two went on their way to the party. 

The Pit was filled to the brim with dancing, drunk Dauntless. It smelled between a mixture of sweat, perfumes, colognes, and alcohol. Leah grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the bar, letting the liquid burn all the way down her throat as she nearly inhaled a fourth of it. When she finally came up for air, a new face had appeared in front of her. "I was worried you wouldn't come up for air there, Maze." Eric. She gave him a smile, wavering slightly as the booze started to warm her whole body. "Just trying to catch up to the party." She giggled, watching as his signature smirk met her. Within the next half hour, Leah's day had blurred. Eric had made a drinking game out of facts and fictions about life. Leah had gotten quite a few right, but as many right, she got wrong as well and was now fairly drunk. By the end of the game, she was leaning on Eric and laughing about her last answer to the last question. "I'm pretty... pretty sure the answer to 'Who is the main Leader of Dauntless' is n-not Princess Diana." Eric laughed, his arm loosely draped around her shoulders for support. They were hammered. Just as Leah was about to say something to Eric, a woman came up, trying to kiss him. She was obviously drunk off her ass, but so was Leah. She stood, gripping the girl up and moving her away. "Get lost." She growled softly. "M-Maze, it's alright," Eric said softly, trying to move his friend from the intruder. Just as Leah was to back down, however, the woman sent the first punch. Leah laughed, wiping her mouth as she gave her a few punches of her own. The scrap landed them on the ground, with others surrounding them as Leah knocked her unconscious, but not before she got a knee to her stomach. She could barely feel the pain there. Leah was comfortably numb. She felt arms around her as she was helped to her feet.

"Come on," Eric said softly, as he helped her out of the Pit and to her apartment, which was on the fifth floor. He'd practically carried her until they got to the steps, in which he hoisted her into his arms, her arms lazily thrown around his neck as her head rested on his chest. "'M sorry 'M a fuck u-up." Leah said through a slur. Eric chuckled as he unlocked her apartment, laying her in her bed. "You're not a fuck-up, Maze. You're Dauntless." Eric said softly, turning to walk out of the room. "Don't go..." A whine from Leah came, making Eric halt. "Lay with me?" She asked into the darkness. She hummed happily as she felt the bed sink in beside her, her heavy feeling head laying down on a warm, hard chest. She'd fallen asleep quickly, but her friend stayed wide awake as he watched over her. His fingers idly played with her dark hair, arm coiled over her protectively. "You're not a fuck up. You're my dream girl." His voice came gently in the dark. He'd never admit to it, at least not yet, but he'd fallen for the Dauntless woman who could kick his ass.

Morning came far too quickly for Leah. She opened her eyes, silently thanking herself for buying the thickest curtains she could for her bedroom. Her head was pounding, and she ached. "Fucking hell what did I do jump off of the rails?" She groaned as she sat up. Eric walked in, bearing a smirk and a glass of water. "No, you fought some chick that was flirting with me." Leah bent herself in half as she hid her face. "I'm never getting that drunk again." She groaned, sitting up to take the water from him. She engulfed half of the cup, setting it on her end table before she got up to use the bathroom. Once she got there, she went to the bathroom and praised any higher power that might have been at work in the universe as she looked at her underwear. She'd started her period. She'd been rid of something she didn't want. She sighed out shakily, before noticing she didn't have to take down pants. "Where'd my pants go?" She called out to Eric. "You woke up in the middle of the night and threw them, saying you wanted to be free of their imprisonment," Eric called back to her as she heard him getting dressed. He must've grabbed clothes while she was still asleep. "Alrighty then," Leah mumbled to herself. She got into the shower, dressing in clean clothes before she exited. "Can't even tell you were drunk off your ass." He joked, making her slap his arm, "Let's go eat, I'm starving." 

The day was fairly easy, Leah's introduction to her new job being things she already knew thanks to her father. She had replaced him, his retirement being a plan he had once they found an initiate or otherwise that could handle his workload. She was happy to be able to relieve him of that. The only thing she didn't like, she had to go to the fence that night. She wanted to stay for Eric. She needed to tell him how she felt. She'd missed him all day, and only got to see him when they were sending off the guards to the wall. Leah stood on the large truck to take them, watching as those beautiful grey eyes never left hers. "Wait for me?" She'd asked him before she got on that truck. His hug still lingering on her body, his muscles encasing her with such tender force, it made her want to stay even more. 

"I'll wait for you."


	4. Breath of Fresh Air

It had been eight years since Leah Wilson had gone to the fence the first time. She was barely home for long, though when she was, she spent every moment with Eric. They didn't talk or act upon feelings, Leah couldn't bring herself out of that fear. She'd come home each time with new scars, and each time, she got a tattoo to cover it up. She slung her rifle over her shoulder as she jumped from the bed of the truck, the morning sun beaming down on her black Guard's jacket to show off its wear and tear. Heavy boots thudded along the pavement as her feet took her to the one place she hated to be, and that was Max's office. She rounded the corner, giving a nod to Eric as he sat at his desk to finish papers before he'd go to train the new round of initiates they had gotten merely a day ago. "Maze, nice to have you back again. Anything to report about the fence?" Leah looked to the dark-skinned man, her eyes filled with hate. She hated every ounce of Max's being. He'd kept her away from the compound as much as he could, that way his secret of what he did would never get out. "Some Factionless tried to get out of the fence. We shot a bear, too." She said lazily. She'd been out there for a full month this time, and she'd planned to stay home for a little while this time. "You've earned some time off, but maybe you could help Four and Eric with the initiates?" He said, his eyes never looking up from the papers he'd been scrawling on for the past five minutes she'd been in that nasty office. "Sure. Should be good for the transfers." She mumbled, leaving the room. She knew Eric would have already gone to go to the training room, so she could catch up with him there. She didn't bother showering yet, since training meant to sweat, anyway. 

"Four, Eric." Leah greeted the two men as she approached. "Anything I can do to help?" It was weird to work with others, seeing as she hardly saw anyone on that fence. Four was about to speak when Eric cut him off completely. "We need to crack down on these guys. Initiation has been too easy for too long." Four scoffed, but Eric seemed unphased. "Lower the passing ranks by five. You have twenty spots right now on that board, and they think so long as they stay within the twenty, they're safe." Leah said without a thought. Even when she had to initiate, she thought the process was too easy. Eric seemed impressed with the quick-witted answer, turning on his heel with his hands behind his back as he spoke to the transfers. Leah's attention, however, went to the groaning transfer that didn't seem at all happy with Eric's choice about ranking. She walked up behind the girl, hands behind her back. "Is there a problem, initiate?" She asked smoothly. "Yeah, there's a problem. I was passing until the ranks were cut! So yeah, there is a problem!" She snapped, turning around to face the one that had asked the question. Once her eyes met with Leah's, though, they grew wide.

The ball was in Leah's court now, and she knew it. She bore a smirk as her eyes nearly burnt a hole in the girls. "Tell you what. Fight me. You win, I'll help you train to secure a top spot here in Dauntless. You lose though? You train by yourself with no help and prove yourself." Her tone had no bite to it, she was staying calm. "O-okay. I'll fight you." The girl accepted, making Leah smile wide. Oh, this would be fun. She handed Eric her rifle, before taking off her jacket, laying it carelessly on the floor. Clavicle piercings shone in the light of the room after her jacket had shed off, along with tattoos littering her arms, and peaking from the small gap of her shirt. She took a loose stance as the girl readied herself, striking first. Leah easily maneuvered to avoid the attack, sweeping her feet under the girl's to knock her off of them, bringing a knee to her jaw before she even made it to the floor. Her opponent recovered quickly, rushing at Leah to hit her in the stomach. She grunted as her muscles tensed, her hands clasping onto her shirt as she lifted the poor girl, and slammed her to the ground. Three hits to her head and she was out for the count. Leah quickly moved from the fighting ring, grabbing her jacket. "Well done, Maze," Eric said with a smirk. Oh, he knew she would win. She'd kicked his ass when they were initiates, and not many really stood a chance against the Dauntless-born woman. "You wanna go get something to eat after training?" Eric asked as she came to stand beside him, taking her rifle back from him in the process. "Sure, let me go shower first though, haven't been in since I got home." She said softly, making him nod. "I'll be by to pick you up in an hour then." 

Leah had gone to her apartment after the fight, happy that it was the same as she left it. The shower was brief, but did she miss the hot water. By the time she was dressed and ready, a knock came at her door. a smile placed itself on her lips, she knew who that knock was. Eric. As she opened the door he smiled back her, "Ready to go?" He asked, watching as she nodded in response, shutting and locking her door as they left to the cafeteria. The food was tastier than Leah remembered, causing her to savor every bit, even the cake. "I've got a tattoo appointment with Tori if you want to tag along?" Leah offered as they began to leave the cafeteria. Eric nodded, "Yeah, I just gotta stop by the office to drop off the ranking papers so far, then I'll join up?" He offered. Something about watching him ready to leave Leah's side made her heart sink. She didn't want to be without him again. And so, she made the decision. She grabbed his hand, pulling him back to her. "What-" Was all Eric got out before her lips crashed to his. She pulled away after, beginning to walk away before his hand tightened on hers. "Oh no." He objected, crashing his lips to hers as he held her for a moment longer. "I-I can reschedule with Tori." She said as they broke for air, still tangled in one another's embrace. "Your place or mine?" 

"Yours."


	5. Finally.

Things moved rather quickly for Eric and Leah, as they made their way to his apartment on the sixth floor. Each floor up gave Leah even more anxiety. Could she really go through with this? She didn't want to mess things up with Eric, and she most definitely didn't want to live with this fear that the monstrous leader Max had put her through. She breathed slowly as they finally reached his floor, his key turning that door quicker than she had been comfortable with. He let her walk through first, before shutting the door behind him and locking it. As soon as he did, he approached her again, lips crashing onto hers as he pressed against her, hands running along her sides tenderly. Her hands clasped onto the sides of his face, letting his tongue and lips overtake her own in their fiery moment of passion. His hands had crawled up her shirt, heated palms coursing over her smooth flesh. This action made Leah make a soft noise into his mouth, which he took as a good sign. One large hand slide up to her breast, as the other began to snake down and into the brim of her pants. 

That's when the anxiety became far too much for her. 

Leah gasped, pushing him away gently. "W-wait." She breathed out in a shaky breath. Eric moved his hands away from her, eyes fixated on her. "Is everything okay? Am I moving too fast?" His voice oozed concern. Eric was always so nice to her, and she really wanted him, but her mind wouldn't let her do it. "I-it's not you, at all." A blush had taken residence upon her cheeks as she looked to the floor, trying to find a way to explain what was going on inside of her head. Eric stayed silent, not trying to push her any further as he awaited her, watching as her lips would move to try and form the explanation, but the words her brain came up with weren't fitting. She breathed out, fingers now carding through her own hair. "The day of the Choosing Ceremony." She started, keeping her eyes fixed on the dark of the floor. "Someone had approached me, claiming that they had something from my parents, and he was to give it to me. Only... He lied." Eric's face was becoming visibly upset, the tips of his ears reddening. But, Leah didn't stop. "Once in the storage room alone, he uh..." Tears started to fall down her flushed cheeks. "Shh... You don't have to say it." By this point, Eric was close to her again, but not in a sexual way. His arms wrapped around her gently, loose enough that if she needed to pull away from him, she could. "Who was it?" His voice seemed stronger, and she needed that strength. "Say the name and I'll make sure the bastard never takes another breath again." Leah had found refuge in his chest, taking in his scent. The mixture of soap and a spiced woodsy smell her senses in a delightful manner, she always loved how good he smelled. "I-it was..." She bit her bottom lip hard, before releasing it, "M-Max." As soon as the name came out of her mouth, everything felt lighter, except his hold on her, which tensed. His nostrils flared, stone grey eyes bearing a look that could kill. "H-he claimed I could thank my mother for it. He'd wanted her and she chose my father instead of him..." Her sobs were muffled into his chest. He didn't move, his lips finding the top of her head and his strong arms enveloped her in her own personal safe zone. "I'll fucking kill him," Eric vowed. Leah didn't protest, Eric was a leader, and even though Max was the top dog in Dauntless, crime was a crime. "You stay here, lock the door. I'm the only one with a key, so I'll be the only one coming back in." Eric said after a moment, releasing her from his embrace. Leah nodded, going to sit on his couch. She couldn't really protest. Eric had a crazy look in his eyes, and she didn't want to know what he had planned when he left that apartment. 

An hour had passed, with Leah spending most of that time cleaning up Eric's apartment out of boredom. It wasn't a pig stye, but it did have a few things that needed to be done. And, it was better than wondering what was going on outside of those walls. Just as she had finished the dishes, her eyes locked on the door as it opened, Eric walking in covered in blood. His lip was split, but he still wore a soft smile as he approached her. "What did you do?" She asked, meeting him with a damp towel as she began cleaning him off. "I told you, he wouldn't breathe air ever again." His voice was a little shaky. Drake and Lauren voted on the fight to the death, and, well..." He shrugged. He had fought Max in a fight that could have killed him, just for her. Tears welled in her eyes, "What if he would have killed you first!?" Her voice shook as she stopped cleaning him. "I had someone to come back to, that was the difference." His bloodied thumb ran along her arm, making her look down before facing those beautiful grey eyes again. "Eric?" She asked softly, making him tilt his head ever so slightly. "Yes, Leah?" His eyes twinkled as he spoke her name, her real name. "I love you." 

"I love you too."


End file.
